


[ART] Hanging in the Balance

by Kangofu_CB



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Souls for the Bayou, swamp fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Artwork for Rem's birthday and her awesome fic!Seriously guys.Swamp.  Fairies.





	[ART] Hanging in the Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remsyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Souls for the Bayou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025831) by [Remsyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk). 



> This scene doesn't actually exist in Souls for the Bayou, but it seems like something that COULD exist, or would exist, in that 'verse.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my sweet friend <3 You're an amazing writer and person and this story is seriously so good and so original and perfect in every way and I can't wait to see how it ends!


End file.
